Queen Supreme
by DreamC.Weaver
Summary: A little average story. One unfortunate soul reborn into Young Justice, with a foreign power to help her survive the transfer.


**AN: Nothing owneth me**

Many interpretations of death have existed, with ideas of the great unknown coming under scrunity and speculation.

Ideas of the concept, the reality, meaning and even the figure had been passed along through generations.

But of course I doubt that's why you're here, is it?

No, you're here to read my story, you intrude upon my nest, greedfully snatching things for your own entertainment.

Things that are sacred become bare for your eyes, as you scour a thousand realms never satisfied.

I suppose that in many ways I can relate to such a mindset, and had even embodied it.

But I digress.

You are here for my tale, and I am here to tell

It had been strange dying. Or at least I had assumed, so. Though many will tell you of endless darkness and a cold that dragged at your very soul, slowly stifiling you, I had encountered something different. I spent so long in the **_emptiness _**that eventually I stopped remembering, or rather I failed to retain the ability. The human mind was never meant to remember everything for that long and in hindsight I believe that perhaps that was how those few reincarnated managed to forget so much. They had simply lost their memories after having spent so much time, that eventually they all faded. At first I sought to retain them some how, to keep them with me in one form or another, by thinking of them, **clinging** to them I had fancied that I would be able to ride out this eternal bleakness. It is, _was _a rather sour existence for my unlife I suppose. In that darkness of paralyzing restrictive void, you could not maintain what you had. For their could be nothing in the void, and because I had clung to something, I was therefore not nothing. And the nothing despised the contradiction, it had tried to drown me out until I would return to nothing as all things would. But I had not returned to nothing, and my lack of nothing was noticed by **_something_**.

**Back and Forth**

By that time I was not even a wisp, even a thing, just a strand, a single knot that had long since come loose and was only waiting to be pulled apart to. The only way to describe myself in that pit, was as a **lesser**. Yes that was quite accurate, I was a lesser. But then the void shifted and something had come to visit. A light that swung, back and forth. Back and forth, guided by the some mystical force as though it could see in this zone of Neverlight.

**Back and Forth**

It hadn't stopped for a moment, and all of the nothing waited with baited breath to see what it would do. And I, as an eyeless, earlesss, senseless **lesser **thing had tried to hide my self from the source, for even if the void was dull and soul sucking, this light could be infinitely worse. What could fill the endless, but a greater thing and what evil would a greater thing than nothing be? But soon enough the speck of radiance moved unobscured towards me, I stilled, feeling in the deepest of depths, that i would not elude the well-lit pendulumn of brilliance, like an anglerfish that had entrapped me with its light woven trojan horse.

**Back and Forth**

When their light shine on me, I came to the startling recognization that they themselves were not light, but rather they held a chained lantern that swung as they oved. They were a short, ordinary figure, but their was this presence about them. No they were the presence themselves. They held themselves with an air of...not superiority, nor familiarity, or even slight aprehension. They simply were, and yet are they? I had felt a floodgate of questions begging for freedom, to be answered and asked, but they simply raised their lantern, and with a brief twitch, all became light. The last thing I could make out being the lantern within their hands as it swung.

**Back and Forth**

Contrary to what most would have you believe, I had not spawned from the womb of a mysterious maternal figu trapped within a tiny baby, and forced to be bound by forced relations. I had simply spontaneously existed. One moment i was not, and then in a fraction of a second I was. A glorious feeling of going from a lesser to a existence, and I scrambled hurriedly to the nearest source of water, a patch of it filled with filth, nearby. I could barely make out the reflection, a blurry image of a red head, just a shade too deep to be a ginger, with white skin, and ordinary brown eyes. To any other I would look tastelessly average but the sheer euphoric feeling of relief, made me clutch my shoulders and scramble to feel about my body. I was back, somehow I became one among living, and... and...

I wasn't me? I looked again confirming the new addition of red hair, of a skinny body, and paler skin tone. What's more I had filled out in my figure a bit. It was a strange look, and most definitely different from the original, but a second chance was a second chance. I rose, shakily from my feet, stepping out to see the alley I was connected to lead out to a city, tall gleaming buildings almost shiny enough to blind my eyes had been erected from the ground and I couldn't help but stare uncomprehendingly at the giant golden globe on one such building, unveiling to all it's name as the daily planet. Upon seeing it I felt as if I was lurching, some empty space of my head trying to piece itself to the image. A pounding headache being my only reward from the endeavor did not help ease things. Eventually my mind settle, seeming to come to the stark realization that, no, i did not know this building. But that left a bigger question for me to query.

Where am I?

I had asked several passerby's on the street the current city we resided in, with most passing me by, or laughing me off. It was... frustrating to say the least, and after the dozenth time it happened, i decided the solution would be finding a library or bookstore to help me. Then came the problem that, once again i held no clue where I was and if there is bookstore, I'd never find it with my current methods. Thankfully a kind couple happened to enthusiastically point me to their favorite one. Skipping past the minor details, of the coffee and such, i learned the way and began to scour the wide web.

I gathered that i lived in a metropolitan city, named metropolis, how apt. Despite the rather uncreative naming ability, i also learned of another individual of unique ability. A superman, this city's certainly frank with its naming. Regardless, I found a picture of th**_-*_**

Head, was...angry? Hurts, it hurts, so much hurts. Why hurts? I am standing, no, I'm walking? Don't know, can't think, why does it hurt? I crawl. spine shiver, head empty. Different empty...lonely empty. No more lonely, lonely no fun. It dark, and foul in tube, big tube. Tube is in city but not? No care, it hurt. I find quiet place and cuddle into tail. Spine shiver, and I hiss for tiny bit, but hurt start go away. Good when hurt gone, We sleep easy. We? No, no we yet. But prey make we? Yes, yes pre make many we's, and many more we's can make we's. But it rest for now, mind ache finally gone. We's rest now. But next dawn we make the we's and have no more empty.

Dream's come, not normal. Image of dream so foreign. Had nice dream of tiny we, and we had stayed out of other speck. Other speck make more speck, but us speck? We stay on our side, comforted by Not there. But a light, took us from our speck after we sleep and brought us to many speck. Sleep now, hunt later. Yes... rest for...hunt. **Rest**

Waking up in a unfamiliar city is one thing, bit wakng up in a foul sewer, filled to the brim with putrid waste is another experience all on it's own. Of course even that wouldn't equate to waking up as a blind **thing** with what I'd assume to be echolocation and...pheromones? Whatever ever it was it was sensitive enough to tell me the difference between each and every patch of _filth _that decorated the tunnels. Stranger still was that despite the heightened senses, I was not reduced to a flailing thing.

Rather I, aside from my flaring nostrils or whatever this entity possessed, was more relaxed than ever. Instinctually I felt safer in this form than I had ever felt before. It was... unsettling to say the least. To have something that you know shouldn't be natural be completely relaxing. A war between my consciousness and my mind. But what was worse was this voice in my head. It demanded blood, no not blood but for me to hunt, fight and conquer to _expand, _it spoke of an empire of galaxies being brought to heel at my very feat, because I was _queen _except, I wasn't a queen. It said that I had to survive, feed and spread for the greater good of our kind. But then showed confusion due to a lack of their kind. I don't even know what my kind is.

Of more importance was my current situation. Tossing aside the mental discourse I began to assess my current form and how I'd be able to- oh. Wow that was... simple. It seemed as though my body simply shifted to and fro my human body and this foreign persona. Hmmm, perhaps... yep with but a thought I shifted back to the mass of scales and horror, completely throwing physics and conversion of mass out the wind as I did. As much as I wanted to continue experimenting with this new found ability, it was imperative I get the heck out of this city, as I held little doubt this city's _Superman _wouldn't take kindly to a creature lurking in his sewers.

I would need a place of scum, villainy and corruptness to hide my self if I wanted to gain even the slightest knowledge upon my existence and well, my existence. My searches earlier held just the place as well, a place known as Gotham… now how to get there? ...I suppose a little time in my alter ego's body wouldn't do any harm.

**Yeah Yeah, I know, another female self insert goes to gotham with powers she doesn't understand. Well Ha jokes on you, I'm not female irl, and as for Gotham well, it tends to be the easiest place to spawn and not get merc'd by a big shot. She won't just become another batman side kick and this isn't a story about how a female with unknown powers ends up never using them and falling in love with Mr. Perfect jawline super perfect. so don't worry about that. I know what I will do and well, I hope you'll like it. Next update sometime between this year and the next probably. Jk but I don't know when it'll be out so just hold on. **

**Owneth me Nothing**


End file.
